The present invention relates to shopping cart attachments, and more particularly to a shopping cart list holder removably attached to the handle of a cart.
It has become common practice for shoppers to buy groceries and other household items at regularly scheduled, periodic intervals rather than going to the store everytime an item is needed. For this reason, many shoppers use grocery lists while shopping to remind them of the products and items they need, and also to enable them to check off an item already bought during the shopping process. Grocery carts do not include any planar surfaces on which to support the lists, thereby requiring the list be hand held. Therefore, the checking off of the various items as they are purchased requires that the user continuously reposition the lists from a holding or storage position to a writing position, and so forth.
Various prior art devices are known for providing a shopping list holder and writing surface, as for example shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Campbell 2,864,189; Hicks 3,881,267; Economy 4,034,539 and 4,156,318, Amundson et al. 4,685,701, among others.
The present invention relates to a shopping cart attachment for holding grocery lists which is designed to fit over the handle and edge of a conventional infant seat arrangement on a grocery cart. The device includes an elongated, semi-circular clasp member integrally formed with the bottom of a planar supporting surface on which the list is kept. The holder also includes a foldable support stand attached to the underside which is designed to engage the gridwork of the grocery cart structure. The device further includes a pencil holder and various mounting structures designed to insure that the list remains in place. The clasp member of the device is flexible, enabling it to be easily snapped on a handle of the grocery cart and also to be easily removed after the shopping process is complete.